disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bay Lake Tower
Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort (commonly referred to as Bay Lake Tower) is a Disney Vacation Club resort located at the Walt Disney World Resort. It officially opened on August 4, 2009. Bay Lake Tower is located in the Magic Kingdom Resort Area, adjacent to Disney's Contemporary Resort, Bay Lake, and the Magic Kingdom. While Bay Lake Tower is designated as a standalone Disney Vacation Club resort hotel, it is considered an addition to Disney's Contemporary Resort and follows the same modern design. Bay Lake Tower occupies the land that was formerly occupied by a garden wing of the original A-frame Contemporary Tower. History In November 2006, Disney filed plans for a project on the site of the Contemporary Resort's North Garden Wing and a construction fence was erected, encompassing the wing and part of its parking lot. On the North Wing site, Disney's Racquet Club was demolished by January 30, 2007. The North Wing itself was demolished between January 31 and April 6, 2007. Construction on the new building continued through 2007, without Disney ever officially announcing what was actually being built. In February 2008, Disney gained approval from the Florida Department of Business and Professional Regulation to begin selling Disney Vacation Club units at a property called "Kingdom Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort." Approval was granted for an initial sale of 75 units, with the Kingdom Tower ultimately containing 281 timeshare units. The approval did not, however, state when Disney Vacation Club would actually begin selling units, only that they could do so. In preparation for the future sale, Disney incorporated a condominium association for the property on January 9, 2008 that would manage the units. The project was finally unveiled on September 16, 2008 with its official name, Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort. Sales of ownership interests (timeshares) at the resort started September 28, 2008 to existing Disney Vacation Club members and on October 5, 2008 for new members. Bay Lake Tower is the ninth Disney Vacation Club resort and the seventh located at the Walt Disney World Resort. It is the second Disney Vacation Club resort to be built in the Magic Kingdom Resort Area, following the Villas at Disney's Wilderness Lodge which opened in 2000. Resort Bay Lake Tower is a very popular destination at which Disney Vacation Club members may use their ownership interests to book vacations. Non-members may also stay in Bay Lake Tower villas on cash reservations made through the Walt Disney World central reservation office or web site, or via a travel agent. There is also limited availablility to trade into Bay Lake Tower using a RCI timeshare exchange. The tower shares many design features with the original Contemporary Resort, tying it into the overall theme and feel of the resort, yet has a unique rounded-horseshoe shape that sets it apart. Because of the shape of the building, rooms have a wedge shape that give them a unique floor plan from other Disney Vacation Club villas. Also, rooms on the outside of the building have a different design from those on the inside. Rooms are decorated with a contemporary feel, using furniture, artwork, and accessories that all reflect the resort’s overall theme. Bay Lake Tower features its own pool, water feature play area, pool bar, and bocce court in the courtyard at the center of the horseshoe. The pool has a spiral waterslide designed with neon light and glass brick accents to match the resort’s contemporary feel. Guests staying in Bay Lake Tower are welcome to use the Contemporary Resort’s other pools and recreational facilities, but only those with a room in Bay Lake Tower may use its features. Access to the Bay Lake Tower pool area is key card controlled. The tower also has a Community Hall featuring games and family activities, and its own guest laundry room. Front desk, concierge, valet, bell services, and transportation are shared services provided through the main resort. Bay Lake Tower does not have its own separate check-in area. It is connected to the main Contemporary Resort complex via a sky bridge. This affords guests in Bay Lake Tower villas the opportunity to use the resort's restaurants, amenities, and transportation. Rooms The units are the most expensive yet offered by Disney Vacation Club, presumably because of their proximity to the Magic Kingdom. Some of the resort's features include full-length windows with views into the Magic Kingdom or onto Bay Lake. Some bathrooms on the Magic Kingdom side include movable partitions to permit watching the park's fireworks displays from the bathtub. Toward the top of the tower, there are several two-story units that contain large windows. Like all Vacation Club resorts, the one-bedroom, two-bedroom, and grand villa units contain full kitchens. The tower contains 295 Disney Vacation Club units consisting of 148 dedicated two-bedroom units, 133 lock-off two-bedroom units (which can be booked together as a two-bedroom unit, or booked separately as either a deluxe studio unit or a one-bedroom unit), and 14 three-bedroom Grand Villa units. There are no dedicated studios or dedicated one-bedroom units in Bay Lake Tower. Each villa is assigned to one of three booking categories (Magic Kingdom View, Bay Lake View, or Standard View), with the relative cost or number of required Disney Vacation Club points assigned accordingly. Although the Magic Kingdom can be seen from some standard and Bay Lake view rooms, the premium views of the park are given the Magic Kingdom view category. Standard view rooms tend to be lower-level rooms that overlook either the parking lot or a service area. The remainder of the tower is assigned the Bay Lake View category, with views primarily of either Bay Lake or the pool. Dining *Top of the World Lounge Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Magic Kingdom Resort Area hotels Category:Disney Vacation Club hotels